


Awaken

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accident, B2MEM 2019, M/M, Poetry, non-graphic injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: "I'm writing you a poem."





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalandel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalandel/gifts), [peasantswhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasantswhy/gifts), [Ulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/gifts).



> B2MEM 2019 - N42 prompts:
> 
> \- Synecdoche  
> \- Accident  
> \- "I'm writing you a poem."  
> \- 4 Words: early, skyline, almost, mask  
> \- Illustrate a fic

_“Please awaken, my love._

_Return to me._

_The sunrise is not the same when_

_It cannot shine upon you._

_Your insufferable habit of rising early_

_To watch the day rise over the skyline_

_Of my body, tangled in your sheets,_

_I miss – almost as much_

_As the brightness of your smile_

_When I blink away the mask of sleep_

_To greet a new day,_

_A new season,_

_With you in my life._

_Please awaken, my love.”_

 

Erestor slowly placed the diary down on the table beside Glorfindel’s bed and took his hand, and prayed for him to wake up soon.

 


End file.
